The Confusion Of Love
by ArchAnime
Summary: (IK)Love can be confusing. Especially when it comes to Inuyasha and Kagome and all the conflicts there are, but love isn't so confusing when there's no one to interfere...
1. Horrific Trance

**The Confusion Of Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never have and I never shall**

**Another new Inuyasha and Kagome fan fiction by me! Yay!**

**Chapter 1: Horrific Trance **

_Kagome stumbled back holding her should, which gushed blood. She hissed in pain as she fell to the ground, making a light thud. She could feel pain and darkness. She was hurt and no one was there to save her. She was all alone. _

_One single person stood before her. The person in which she was reincarnated from. Kikyo. Kikyo had a devilish grin and held up her bow and arrows. Lingering souls surrounded her. _

_Kagome stood up slowly and shakily. She backed up and tripped once more, but this time over a root. She peered behind her and saw the sacred tree. It shun in all it's glory under the bright sunlight. _

"_Kagome. This is the end for you. Your sacrifice will not be in vain."_

"_Sacrifice?" Kagome stood up again and backed fully into the tree. "I am not making any sacrifices... you're trying to kill me!" _

"_No, you forget." Kikyo's grin widened. "You would do anything for the man you care so dearly for.. or should I say hanyou."_

"_What does this have to do with Inuyasha!"_

"_This has everything to do with him!" Kikyo's grin turned to a glare. "You wish for him to be happy and for that you will surrender your life. Once you are gone he will be free to come to hell with me!" Kikyo pulled back her arrow._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha came running toward the scene. Kikyo didn't take her eyes from Kagome, but Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha and gave him a pleading glance. She was begging him to save her. _

_Inuyasha was frozen in his spot. He was unable to move, unable to save her. He couldn't save Kagome! He tried to call out her name, but failed. His lips were numb. _

"_Now, it is your end!" Kikyo's voice shattered the quiet as her arrow went flying toward Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened and she shrieked as the arrow pierced her heart and farther more pinned her the sacred tree. _

_Kagome's scream echoed in Inuyasha mind. _

**Inuyasha's head flew forward in the tree as he breathed frantically. His hand went to his heart. _'A dream.' _He thought with relief. _'It was just a dream.'_ He found himself looking over to the sleeping miko, just to clarify the fact. He sighed, happy to see her sleeping peacefully. **

**Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. Sun would be risen soon. It was already making it's way over the horizon, taking the dark from the day. **

"**Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Miroku was sitting near the fire making breakfast. **

"**What is it monk?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. He was glad he hadn't gotten any closer to Kagome, cause he had no idea Miroku was awake and him leaning over Kagome and all would give the lecher suspicious thoughts.**

"**Would you mind gathering some water in the pale? We'll need some more for this ramen." The word 'ramen' echoed in Inuyasha's mind and caused a slight watering from his mouth. He would do _anything_ for ramen. **

"**Whatever." Inuyasha walked over and grabbed the pale as he jumped toward where he could smell the nearest stream. The dream was stuck on his mind. He wondered why he had such a dream. He rarely had any type of dream as serious as that one and it had felt so real... so wrong. **

**Inuyasha's heart ached at the thought of losing the one he held most dear to his heart. Kagome was his everything. Her smile could brighten up his day, even in the dimmest of times.**

**Kikyo mean much to him as well, but never as much as Kagome. He understood this. He was confused still. He was unaware of who he would choose in the end. He had promised Kikyo his life... well not promised. He just sort of owed it to her. He wanted to be alive and be with Kagome though and that was no secret to him. At times he didn't know who he would rather be by. His heart would twist and he hated it.**

**Inuyasha came to the stream and stared into it. It was weird. Every time Kikyo was on his mind he forgot Kagome and every time Kagome was on his mind he forgot Kikyo. Inuyasha had always ignored Kagome to go off and search for Kikyo, but even though he had planned on going to Kikyo for Kikyo, everything ended with Kagome. She would always be the one to pull his thoughts from Kikyo and set them on her.**

**Every time Inuyasha had gone off to Kikyo, it had somehow gotten him closer to _Kagome_. That was another puzzling notion.**

"**Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome standing there. She looked half asleep and she made a fist with one hand and rubbed it against her eyes to try and rub them awake. **

"**Kagome, what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha filled to bucket and turned to her. **

"**I came to see it you wanted help."**

"**Feh, since when do I need a humans aid." Inuyasha held the pale to his side and walked over to Kagome. "Lets get back to the others." He walked off and Kagome nodded, following behind him. **

"**Inuyasha, where are we?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked behind him to her. **

"**What are you talking about? We're in the forest."**

"**But... what's this horrible feeling?"**

"**What feeling? You're not making any sense."**

"**Please no! Save me Inuyasha."**

"**What the hell are you talking about!"**

"**NO!" Kagome screamed as her body was slashed. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome fell to the ground her wound bled much. Inuyasha went to her side. **

"**Kagome are you alright? Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her still form. She was dead. _'No'_ Inuyasha looked behind him to see what had slashed her. It was Kagura. Kagura stood tall with her fan and a grin. **

"**Finally that nuisance is done with. Naraku will be glad." Kagura laughed. **

"**Why you... How dare you!" Inuyasha stood up unsheathing his sword. **

"**You seem angry Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned at the sound of another voice. Kikyo stood. She had the same smirk as Kagura. "No more Kagome. I can have my soul back and I no longer need soul gatherers."**

"**You.. you're in on this too..." There was a tug on Inuyasha's pants. He looked down. Kagome was looking up at him. **

"**Choose.."**

"**What?"**

"**Choose.." **

"**Choose..."**

"**Inuyasha, you must choose.." **

"**Choose what?"**

"**Choose between us!"**

"**Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"**

"**I don't know what you want me to choose."**

"**Wake up!" **

Inuyasha opened his eyes quickly. Kagome's voice echoed. He looked up and saw Kagome's head hovering above him.

"Thank god. I had doubts you would ever wake." Kagome laughed a little. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. _'Another dream.'_ Inuyasha sat up beside Kagome.

"What happened?" He looked around. They were in Kaede's hut.

"A demon attacked and you were knocked out."

"A demon where?"

"Calm down. Miroku got him with his wind tunnel. We got you bandaged up." Kagome gestured to his chest.

"Kagome.. you would never give... you would never give your own life up to make me happy would you?" Kagome was a little in awe at the question. She was hesitant on why he would ask something like that and then merely smiled.

"Of course I would." She said simply. Inuyasha was surprised by this. She had just told him she would give her life for him and she had said it like it was nothing at all. Like she would not hesitate in making him happy, even if it meant her own life.

"But... why?"

"Because I love you. Do you even have to ask?" Kagome smiled brighter and kissed his lips gently.

Inuyasha went into a small thinking stage. He had forgotten that Kagome and him had recently confessed their feeling for one another and this wasn't their first kiss. They had grown very close. Each day their love grew. They weren't as shy around one another any more. That was for sure.

"Why would you ask something like that anyway?"

"N.. no reason." Inuyasha sighed and leaned closer to Kagome. He was about to kiss her lips again.

"Hey you two. That's enough." Miroku interrupted their moment and Inuyasha pulled back growling a little. "Glad to see you alive and well Inuyasha."

"Don't you have some ass to grab or something?" Inuyasha looked to the lecher with a little annoyance. Miroku held his hand to his heart.

"I resent that."

"Resent what. It's the truth." Sango said as she entered with a bucket of water. "I got the water you wanted Kagome." Sango placed the pale down and Kagome smiled.

"Thanks, but since Inuyasha's up he can cool his own fever off." Kagome stated. Sango nodded and smiled in reply.

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed. His stomach growled a little. "Is there any ramen around?"

"No." Kagome frowned. "I have to restock my supplies." Inuyasha growled.

"No ramen! What kind of harassment is this!" Inuyasha stood up and began to pull on Kagome's arm. "Come on. We're getting ramen."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped her arm from Inuyasha's grasp. "Don't be in such a rush for me to restock, because when I do I'm staying a couple days and that means no Naraku and jewel shard hunting."

"The hell you are! You're getting ramen and coming straight back."

"Inuyasha, I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"I said I'm not."

"You.."

"Sit."

THUMP

Kagome stood up and brushed her skirt.

"I'm going to my time to restock." Kagome aimed her words at everyone _other_ than Inuyasha. "I'll be back in about three days." Kagome grabbed her yellow bag from the corner. "Tell Kaede I said goodbye." Kagome waved to her friends and they waved back.. everyone except for Inuyasha that is. His face was still planted in the ground. He growled. Kagome had once again been the victor to an argument between the two of them.

**Well.. what'd you think for a first chapter. I just started writing this out of now where, because I had a sudden inspiration... which came from no where.. so I guess you'd be better off calling it an urge...**


	2. Going Back To The Modern Era

**The title makes this story sound so completely dramatic, but it won't be that dramatic. It going to be comical too so don't worry and there will be plenty of Inuyasha and Kagome romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 2: Going back to the modern era**

Kagome stomped to the well. She was honestly more than TOO tired of her and Inuyasha's immature arguments. Geez, if she says she's going home than she's going, no matter how many sits it cost her companion. He should know that by now.

Kagome placed one hand on the well. He should definitely know that by now. Not that Kagome minded him getting angry so much. He looked so good when he was angry or pouting. It turned her on... Kagome stopped for a second and groaned. She had definitely being hanging around 'the booty grabbing boogie man' to much.

Kagome looked back once more and prepared for her leap into the well.

"Hey wait!" Kagome stopped herself and moaned in agitation. Inuyasha never gave up. "Where do you think you're going wench?"

"Inuyasha! I'm going already. So stop trying to keep me here." Her lips pursed and Inuyasha knew she was going to say the 'sit' word again. Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand quickly. She glared.

"Just ramen. We don't have time for you to take these test things right now."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said again as she tugged Inuyasha's hand from her mouth. "Just let me go these two or three days. You guys can hang out and relax for a little while. I haven't been back in a month and I'm asking to stay for two-three days. Is that so much to ask for?" Inuyasha bit his lip in thought. Two or three days wasn't _that_ big of a deal. He supposed if it made Kagome happy he could do it.

"Feh." He crossed his arms. "Naraku could slaughter ten villages in that time."

"Oh and since when do you care. You're only out for the jewel shards. Humph." Kagome turned back to the well. "Now if you'll excuse me." Kagome went to jump in but hands wrapped around her waist and began to pull her back.

"Oh no you don't." He pulled her and she held onto the well. He tried pulling her away from the well, but she was holding on tight.

"Oh yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Wench." Inuyasha warned.

"Jerk."

"Weak human."

"Baka-yasha."

"Baka-miko."

"Let go."

"You let go."

"You're the one holding me."

"You're the one holding the well."

"My mom is going to be worried. I've been gone for so long."

"Who cares. She'll get over it."

"So will you."

"But those dead villagers won't."

"Let go."

"You."

"You"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome let go, no longer able to hold on and her and Inuyasha went tumbling back. They landed in a heaping mess. Once they untangled themselves they sat up rubbing their heads. Kagome grunted in pain. "Baka, baka, baka!"

"Wench." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

THUMP x5

Kagome stood tall and walked over to the well. She tossed her backpack in there.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. See you in _four_ days." Kagome jumped into the well, leaving a growling Inuyasha behind. What did she take him for? He had no problems getting to her time and getting her. He would just take her back by force.

Inuyasha would let her stay for now. He'd give her enough time to get ramen and supplies, but as soon as he figured she got it he'd go and retrieve her. He'd give her one day and one night.

Inuyasha got up now that the spell had worn off and headed towards the woods.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome threw her bag up and over the well. She pulled herself out afterwards and sighed. She really disliked sitting Inuyasha. He only wanted her to stay there. Was that so harmful? So much to ask for?

She decided it was better not to keep him on her mind. After all she had come back to get the feudal era off of her mind. Why would she want to keep thinking about things that only succeeded in stressing her out?

"Kagome you're back." Gramps called out to her. She looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey!" She hugged him quickly. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're inside."

"Alright."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha was still annoyed and his face was pounding. He barely felt pain when he was a hanyou, but still... The thought of having his face slammed into the ground was no picnic.

A familiar, cold scent hit his nose. He looked around, until he found what he was looking for. The soul gatherers that belonged to the dead priestess, known as Kikyo, were floating around.

He was drawn to her, as he always was. He made his way to where her soul collectors hovered in the air. It wasn't long before he came to a clearing. He looked around. Kikyo was no where in site.

Then she appeared up in an old oak tree. Her form appeared out of no where and she was looking toward Inuyasha.

"Kikyo.."

"Inuyasha you have come after all. I would have thought that now that you and Kagome.."

"Kagome." Inuyasha turned away from Kikyo and took a deep breath. For a moment he had forgotten Kagome again. _'I have to snap out of it. Kagome needs me now. Kikyo and me are over.'_ Inuyasha wanted to walk off, but he felt so much pity for the miko behind him. She had died all alone, in thought of being betrayed by _him_. He would have never betrayed her. He would never had betrayed anyone. He was an honest, blunt hanyou man.

"So you will chose her than? You have chosen to forget me? You have chosen..."

"Kagome. I have chosen Kagome, Kikyo. You have to understand..."

"Inuyasha I own your life. After Naraku's defeat I will take you to hell with me.."

"No.."

"You have no choice and no way to object. You _will_ come. Whether or not it cost the life of her." Kikyo disappeared.

Inuyasha turned abruptly at Kikyo's last statement. What exactly had she meant by that? Did she mean to kill Kagome..? Just like Inuyasha's dreams... were they warnings? He feared this. The last thing he wanted was to lose someone as dear to him as Kagome was. Just the thought of never seeing her smile or hearing her laughter or smelling her scent was enough to depress him.

He would have to be careful and make sure Kikyo got no where near Kagome. He wasn't so sure Kikyo was very avoidable though. Kikyo was slick and could appear anywhere at anytime with those soul gathers of hers. The only sure fire way to make sure she got no where near Kagome was to kill her and for Inuyasha that wasn't an option. He would most likely never be able to bring himself to kill his old care. Kikyo.

He sighed. Their conversation had been short, yet left him with so much to think about... so much to worry about. He hated this constant insecurity. His dreams were far from helping. They were only making things ten times as worse. In fact they were what had given him most of his doubt and confusion.

Maybe it was better to find Kagome now and stay by her side or maybe he could just leave her in the modern era... He stopped that thought immediately. He knew she would refuse to stay there for to long. She would be much to worried about him and the others. He would be bored out of his mind and he wouldn't be able to stay in her era all the time to protect her. It wasn't like there was no danger in the modern era, because there was and from Inuyasha's many visits he knew this. The news had been very helpful in pointing out each specific danger.

Inuyasha entered Kaede's village finally. He went straight to her hut where the others would be. When he entered he found Sango and Miroku in a conversation. He paid little attention to what they were talking about. It was unimportant to him at the moment.

Kaede seemed to also be caught up in their conversation. She pealed some corn. She was preparing it for later. Shippo sat beside Kirara and they looked tired. Inuyasha found that a little odd since they hadn't had much battles lately.

"A festival?" Shippo's voice shouted excitedly. This got Inuyasha's attention.

"What the hell are you all blabbering on about?" Inuyasha questioned rudely.

"A festival Inuyasha." Miroku began.

"We will be holding a festival here in a few days. People from around Edo will be coming." Kaede added.

"What for?"

"It's just a celebration. We have held one here every year for 50 years..." She stopped.

"50 years, eh?" Inuyasha stood and brushed his pants off. Everything took place when he was pinned to the tree. Everything had changed and 50 years of his life were wasted. He hated this.

"Yes, will you be attending?"

"No." Inuyasha was snappy. He walked out of the hut and the others stared at where he walk with a slight confusion. They hadn't expected that kind of reaction from him. They would have thought he would be a little excited to get to be closer to Kagome.

"I believe he's merely angry because the tradition started _after_ he was pinned to the tree. Perhaps he think we were celebrating because of his passing?"

"Kaede, how come we _do_ have the celebration?" Sango asked.

"It's been a tradition - as I said - for 50 years. 50 years back a great demon was destroyed... this demon was a large killer and spared no lives. He despised all humans and hanyous alike. No one was good enough for him. When it had finally passed on we were beyond relief. No more innocent people would have to be killed at the hands of the murderous beast."

"Who killed it?" Shippo wondered out loud.

"That we are unsure of. It is actually said that Sesshomaru was the one. Inuyasha's older brother. I believe the demon had entered Sesshomaru's lands and sought control. Sesshomaru would - of course - not allow this and so he destroyed the retched beast."

"But Sesshomaru is also bad.."

"Aye, though he is bad, he is not completely evil. His is more of the type who likes people to stay away from him and out of his business. He only kills you if you are an annoyance or harm. Like this beast he does not mindlessly kill."

"I see."

**That's the end of that chapter. I am a little disappointed that not many people have told me how they feel about this fan fiction so far, but I am grateful to those who have!**


	3. This Has To Be Goodbye

**Hey I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated this particular fan fictions in so long. I've just been working on my others ones so much. Oh and by the way this is going to a short fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3: This Has To Be Goodbye**

Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's roof sill and slid open her window. He had given her the day and night he had agreed upon giving her. It was time to take her back. He understood perfectly well that she would not go easily and would most likely try to sit him, but he would not lose this time. He could not! He was a man after all.

Inuyasha could hear humming coming from the hallway, along with light footsteps coming towards Kagome's room. _'Shit! I haven't thought of anything to say yet!'_ Inuyasha looked around quickly and the first thing the came to mind was the closet. As the footsteps came closer he ran for it. He slid it open and shut it as soon as he was secured in. A few seconds later the door opened.

Kagome walked in and shut the door behind her. She was wearing two towels. One on her head and one around her body. _'Ah, that was a nice bath.'_ She thought as she walked over to her dresser. She swished the towel on her head around and then removed it to reveal messy, yet conditioned hair.

The young miko picked up a brush and began to brush it through her hair. _'I'm going to need to study some tonight. The test is going to be complicated.'_ She brushed out all of the knots in her hair. It was fairly simple, considering the conditioner worked wonders. She sighed and stood up. It was now time to get dressed. Kagome dropped the towel to the ground and walked over to her closet...

**Meanwhile**

"Sota, you should be heading off to bed now." Mrs. Higurashi told her only son. "You have school in the morning so enough video games for one night."

"Alright mom.." The boy moaned in disapointment.

"AHHH!" Was heard from upstairs.

"Was that Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure she's fine."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha stared at the miko with wide eyes. He had not expected to see her nude when she had opened the closet. He hoped she would have not opened it at all. A blush appeared on both of their faces at this most embarrassing moment.

"K... Kagome!" Inuyasha turned away as quickly as he could, but the image was cemented into Inuyasha's head. His face was bright red, just as bright as Kagome's.

"What are you doing in my closet?" Kagome screamed as she grabbed the towel she had dropped and rewrapped it around her body.

"I.. I... came to bring you back!"

"I told you I wasn't coming back for four days!"

"And I told you that you weren't staying that long."

"Since when do you make the calls?"

"You're coming back with me!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and began dragging her over to her window. She tried to pull away, but it was useless with Inuyasha's strength.

"Let me go!" Kagome struggled even farther. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Sit!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. _'The fool!'_ He thought as he went slamming into the ground, dragging Kagome down with him. Kagome moaned in pain, but sat up. Inuyasha however was stuck to the ground for a little while longer.

"Baka!"

"Stop trying to get me to go back! I have things that I need to do here! This is my own time and I have to live here every now and than, you know?" Inuyasha growled again and got up with Kagome. He stared into her stubborn eyes and turned his back to her. She tightened the towel around her body and kept one hand up to support it while the other was on her waist.

"Fine than. Stay the four days. See if I care. Stay forever." He jumped out her window, heading for the well.

Kagome frowned, staring at the place of his departure. He sounded so lonely. She pushed back the urge to comfort him and began dressing herself. _'He should no by now that when I make uo my mind it's made up...'_ As she tried conviencing herself that she had done nothing wrong, she found her efforts futile.

Changing the subject, Kagome decided she wanted to have a snack and some warm tea, but could she really leave Inuyasha in such a saddened state.

**Meanwhile**

Trotting though the forest, Inuyasha kicked twigs and sticks here and there. His rage came out in his actions. He just wanted to be with the miko. Why couldn't she see that? Kagome was special to him.

When Inuyasha's mind entered a fantasy land he denied attention to where his was going. After some time his nose picked up the scent of a certain dead priestess. The hanyou was sure he had told her earlier that he did not want to be with her. What was she doing back?

Walking forward, Inuyasha exited the woods, only to come across a familiar river. His mind clouded over as memories flashed. The air tensed and then calmed. The smell of this was still the same as it had been so many years earlier. These were happy times. Happy times with Kikyo. His and Kikyo's first kiss. They had only had two. One when she was alive and one when she was dead.

There was only enough of a breeze to make someone feel serene. Turning his head, Inuyasha saw Kikyo as she stared into the river. Her long, ebony hair blew to her side in its down pony-tail. Her face did not seem so pale in the sky over head.

Inuyasha's heart raced. He had not seen Kikyo look so gentle since before he was pinned to the tree. It was as though she was back to her old self. He stood there for at least ten minutes before anyone spoke.

"Inuyasha, I must apologize." Kikyo turned her head to face the hanyou. Inuyasha's heart clenched. The look in her eyes gave him to feeling of pity. Him and Kikyo shared a mutual feeling and could sympathize with each other. "I have been so cruel to you since I came back to life."

"Kikyo..."

"Allow me these words?" Inuyasha nodded at her request and she continued. "I would follow you to the ends of the Earth back then. You were... you were everything to me and that includes my greatest weakness." Inuyasha did not know where all of this was coming from, but he could do nothing but listen to her as she went on about the past. "Do you remember this place?"

"Of course."

"This is where I learned that I love you..." She stopped herself and looked at the half demon to see how vhe would take to the words. "When I felt you had betrayed my my heart shattered. I thought that all my senses were wrong. I should have never gotten close to anyone. I never planned to, but you came along. The stubborn hanyou Inuyasha who wanted to become a full fledged demon. You and I were a lot alike. That is why I allowed myself to get so close to you. It was fate that we met." Where was she going with this? "You see... Kagome was meant to come to this time."

Hearing Kagome's name Inuyasha recieved a jolt of reality and stepped back, recalling Kikyo's threat.

"Kagome must take the jewel when it is completely and bring it to her time and never return. If she had never come back I would never have been reserected. So you see the jewel was just a tool. Kagome had it where it belonged - in the future where no demons lurked. Bringing it back here she awoke you and me and you learned to true story. Now we can peacefully die together and she can take the jewel back to where it should be, locked away in her time with her where no demons can get to it." At first Inuyasha was confused, but reconized what she was trying to say.

"No, Kikyo. I am not going to go to hell with you."

"But Inuyasha..." She protested.

"You'll be hurt being with her!"

"If I am with her I will take the chance."

"Do you not love me Inuyasha?"

"I... I don't know." Inuyasha looked down, shame-faced.

"You coward! After all we have been through. Look me in the eye at least." Kikyo glared. It seemed tears would brim her eyes. Inuyasha looked to her and walked over. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down. Kikyo's eyes widened as he kissed her cold forehead and pulled back.

"This is it. All that has happened between the two of us. The jewel. Naraku. Love. This has to be goodbye. This has to be goodbye because I care about Kagome."

**This was a fairly short chapter, but I found it to be dramatic. Over-dramatic maybe. It was okay all and all. I know most of you don't want to read about Kikyo, but I have come to realize over time and over my break from writing that as a writer I can not be biased on something. If I hate Kikyo then it will affect my writing and I do not want that to happen.**


End file.
